Bedtime Traditions
by harrykissedher
Summary: One-shot. Father-daughter bonding time. Lily feels insecure, and Harry reassures her and cares for her like he used to when she was little. Based on my relationship with my own father and the teenage wish to go back to the simple days of childhood.


**Dedicated to Lindsey Renee for reviewing and favoriting a bunch of my stories! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Bedtime Traditions<p>

The fire crackled in the warm house, and father and daughter sat playing one-on-one exploding snap by the Christmas Tree. It was far from quiet; in fact, Ginny was yelling at the boys for whatever their latest prank had been.

"I love it when they get in trouble," Lily sighed, extremely content.

Harry chuckled. His fourteen-year-old daughter never ceased to amuse him. She was sweet, kind, and silly beyond reason, and he loved her.

They played the next few rounds listening to the drama unfolding in the kitchen, with little said besides "Your turn," "Hey! That was mean!" or "Hahaha! Take _that_!"

When the game finally ended, Lily smug with victory (Harry had let her win), father and daughter sat quietly again on the sofa, staring into the flames.

This was what Harry loved about his daughter. He and Lily had a special relationship that didn't require words. All they needed was leaning against each other on the couch or playing cards by the fire while the rest of their overly-large family was loud around them. This was just the way Harry liked it.

Out of the blue, Lily spoke up.

"Daddy, am I...pretty?"

She said it in such an insecure way that Harry felt his heart break.

"Of course you are! What makes you say that?" He gently brushed her hair off her forehead like he used to when she was little.

"It's just...none of the boys at school seem to notice me," she whispered, and Harry could see how much this distressed her. He felt like he should be grateful that no boys wanted to take his precious little girl away from him, and he very nearly grunted out a "_Good_," but Lily's silent, watery eyes made him want to curse the boys for _not_ looking at his daughter.

"Lily Luna, you look at me," he commanded softly. "You are amazing. You are beautiful, funny, and smart, and guy would be lucky to have you."

Lily wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "You think so?"

"I know so," he said, and kissed her forehead. "Just be the spectacular Lily we all know you are around those blokes at school, and I guarantee they'll be falling at your feet."

"Really?" She looked surprised. "I just get so..._nervous_ when guys are around. I say stupid things."

Harry suppressed a smile, remembering what it was like to be young and foolish around the opposite sex. Oh, yes...he had had lots of practice with that...

Grinning, Harry said, "Well, it worked for your mother." He winked at his daughter and she laughed, the high tinkling sound that Harry loved to coax out of her.

"Ew, dad, don't make me think about you and mum flirting at school." She gave a theatrical shudder and giggled again. "Thanks, Dad," she mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime, Lily," Harry replied, smoothing her golden hair.

They lay in silence a while longer, perfectly at ease.

After a while – or maybe it was only a few seconds – Lily broke the quiet.

"Daddy?" she inquired again. "Will you tuck me into bed?"

Harry smiled. She hadn't asked him to put her to bed since the summer after her first year, all those years ago.

"Of course."

Lily scrambled up and pulled him off the couch. She lead the way to her bedroom and climbed under her colorful duvet, pulling the sheets up to her chin and making space for him to sit down by her legs.

Perched on the edge of Lily's bed, Harry smoothed out the covers, planted another kiss on her forehead and one on her nose, and rose to turn off the light.

"Wait, Daddy," Lily said, and he stopped. "You didn't say it. Will you say it?"

He didn't have to ask what _it _was. Their long-lost bedtime tradition rose to his lips, and he recited carefully:

_My little lion cub,_

_Let me hear you roar_

_When you do, I shall dub_

_You a mighty Gryffindor!_

When he finished the short rhyme, Lily's breathing had slowed and her eyes were relaxed and closed.

"I love you, Dad," she murmured, sleep overcoming her.

"I love you, too, Lily," Harry whispered back, turning off the light. He tiptoed out of her bedroom just like when she was a baby, and closed the door silently.

Lily Luna Potter was growing up, and Harry felt a pang of sadness in his heart. But he was also full of joy; he knew, without a doubt, that his daughter would always have time for her father and their old bedtime traditions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


End file.
